Sephiroth vs Selena
Which white-haired god will win? Pre-Fight Selena Blanc and Eliza are seen at an ice cream store. They are happily chatting about the newest bad guy the defeated today, an odd purple woman whose helmet dubbed her 'J.E.N.O.V.A.'. Suddenly, a Nodachi Katana cuts right through Eliza's chest and lifts her up off the ground. The sword's owner, Sephiroth, scoffs. "I knew you wouldn't be any challenge." Sephiroth growls before slicing Eliza in half. Chorus: SEPHIROTH! (Cue: One-Winged Angel-FalKKonE Metal Remix) Selena steps back and glares at Sephiroth. who slowly raises his head to stare at her. "That hair... the power I see... were you created using J.E.N.O.V.A.'s cells as well?" Sephiroth asks. Selena growls. "You killed my best friend!" She yells at Sephiroth, who seems to nearly burst out in laughter. "We're gods among humans. We deserve to rule this world." Sephiroth replies. "They deserve to die." Selena gasps. "What?! I won't help you do that!" Sephiroth groans. "And here I thought I found someone worth keeping alive..." Sephiroth mumbles. "If you won't join me, then you'll die with these pathetic creatures you've clearly sworn to protect." Sephiroth opens his single black wing. "Have at you, Selena...Blanc." COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight Selena sends a blast of energy at Sephiroth, who dodges the attack and sends fifty purple orbs at Selena before making a fist and crashing them down on her, creating a giant explosion. Selena struggles but gets back up as her wounds start to heal. Sephiroth observes this. "If you could only see... I'm the one being on this planet who understands you." Sephiroth says. Selena then sends fire waves at Sephiroth, who erects a water shield to block before turning it to lightning and sending it at Selena, who dodges and forces the air around Sephiroth to rapidly cut him. "Do you know how creepy you're sounding?" Selena demands. "...I suppose it... can't be helped..." Sephiroth, bleeding, says before 'creating' five more Sephiroths and having them attack Selena while the real Sephiroth heals himself. Selena hits one of the clones, only to pass right through it. "They're fake!" Selena realizes. Selena then fires a blast wave that destroys all the Sephiroth clones. Sephiroth himself is flying above Selena and laughing. Selena jumps to Sephiroth and kicks him to the ground. Sephiroth then dodges a kick and does a roundhouse kick to knock Selena to the ground. "Ugh... stop this!" Selena growls. Sephiroth then creates five hundred giant purple orbs and crashes them down on Selena before exploding them. Selena tries to get back up as she sees Sephiroth wave his hand, shattering the area around them and revealing a giant yellow thing behind the One-Winged Angel. "What is that?!" Selena shouts. "Super...nova." Sephiroth answers. "I pierced the fabric of our dimension and sent us five billion years into the future. I then casted an illusion to disguise this." The sun swells. "Now, witness oblivion." Sephiroth says before the sun explodes and starts severely burning Selena. "AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Selena screams before charging up a blast and using it to blast away the Supernova. "...I'm...free..." Selena groans before passing out. Sephiroth walks over to her and raises the Masamune (His sword). "So you are." Sephiroth replies before bringing the Masamune down. (Music stops) ... The Masamune shatters like glass. Selena blasts Sephiroth off of her before blasting him again and again. Sephiroth doesn't have time to heal before Selena kicks him to the other side of the universe and punches him to an unknown planet. Sephiroth stares at Selena as she charges up what looks like Hypernova and fires. "I will... never be a memory." Sephiroth says before shrouding himself with his wing as the feathers and he start peeling away. The Hypernova hits and destroys the whole solar system. Sephiroth is nowhere in sight. Selena returns to Earth, knowing she has won. Aftermath 'Selena is standing at Eliza's grave as a strand of Sephiroth's hair is floating through space.' And the winner of the Ultimate Z Battle is... Selena Blanc! Polls Do you agree with the results? Definitely Yes Definitely Not Not Really Sure. I Don't Know Either Character (Or One Character) I Don't Really Care Who Won How would you rate this fight? -20,000 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 14,000,605 Didn't Care What was the best part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Description The Beginning The Ending All Of It Didn't Really Care Category:God vs God themed Battles Category:God vs God Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Magic Themed Fights Category:Sword vs Magic Fights Category:Official Character vs Original Character Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Final Fantasy vs Psycho Inferno